Image acquisition devices such as video and still picture cameras allow users to record images of various events. After images have been captured, the images are often loaded onto a local or remote storage device, such as a hard drive, for later retrieval. Since storage devices can contain a large number of images, the identification and categorization of images is a problem. Further, since a large number of images are stored, specific images of people, places, or objects are hard to locate.
Facial recognition can be used to detect people in images. However, facial recognition can fail to correctly identify people and also may not be able to detect a person when the person's appearance changes.